There are many articles to stand on ground by means of a base. The higher the article, the larger the base should be.
In the past, the base for a Christmas tree is usually made in a detachable manner, i.e., several parts being made separately before being assembled together by means of tenons and mortises. Such a detachable base is good for packing and shipping, such as mail-order busineses.
In recent years, a swivelling Christmas tree has become a popular requirement so as to have a rotating Christmas tree to present a variety of views. The conventional base for a Christmas tree is usually too small to accommodate a driving device, and, therefore, cannot meet such requirement. In the conventional base, the supporting legs are to be fastened to a sleeve part of the base by means of tenon or tenons. As a result, the supporting legs become loosened from the base. This is particularly true when the Christmas tree is large or disassembled quite often.
In view of the drawback of the conventional base of a Christmas tree, the inventor has, through repeated studies, developed a new detachable swivelling structure, which has sufficient space to mount a driving device, and a set of supporting legs to be fastened together. After the whole base is assembled, it becomes a strong and durable base structure.